Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say
by November Romeo
Summary: Everyone hears them fight. Kokoroyumi hears that and more.


**SAY WHAT YOU MEAN, MEAN WHAT YOU SAY**

_**Disclaimer: The author rightfully respects the genius of Tachibana Higuchi, creator of Gakuen Alice.** _

* * *

Kokoroyumi's Alice was a special one, he knew. He had always thought it was fun when he could hear what other people were thinking. When he was younger he used this power to get what he wanted. People will do anything if they wanted you to keep their secrets. But then his Grandfather told him that that wasn't the right way to use his talent. It was a gift, not a weapon. He took this to heart. When he got to the Alice Academy he tried to use his Alice more responsibly. 

His classmates felt that they needed to be careful around him. A person cannot stop what he's thinking. He just assured them that he would not use his powers against them and they would have to trust that. He found other ways to act on his Alice.

Like one time, Kokoroyumi noticed that Nonoko was very quiet. She had a smile on her face but it did not reach her eyes.

_I miss home. I miss my family so much. I want to visit them. I want to see them. I want to go home. _

These were the thoughts running through her head. Kokoroyumi did not say anything, but he did leave a bunch of daisies on Nonoko's table the next day. No one knew who it was from but it cheered Nonoko up and that was all that mattered.

He 'heard' a myriad of things. He knew who people liked, who they hated, who they'd liked to use their Alices on—he heard them all. But he wouldn't do anything unless it was important.

* * *

Kokoroyumi watched as Mikan Sakura walked over to the two most popular boys in the Elementary division. 

"Hi Ruka. Hi Natsume. Would you like to join us in studying?"

Ruka smiled, "Sure."

Natsume didn't look up from his book, "Forget it."

That was expected of Natsume Hyuuga. He was always rude, but he was somehow ruder to Mikan. Kokoroyumi turned away.

_How come you said hello to Ruka first?_

Kokoroyumi turned back. That was Natsume's mind he just heard.

"Why not?" Mikan asked, 'We could help each other out."

_Why do you always have to be so mean? _Kokoroyumi read in her mind. He leaned a little closer. These two were getting interesting.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, little girl," Natsume snapped.

_--Why do you have to be so nice to everyone?_

"You're one of the brightest kids in class. It would be great if you could be there," Mikan tried again.

_--I would really like it if you were there. _

"I don't care about this stupid test. And I don't care about anyone else."

_--Except you._

"Well then, fine! I was just being polite. Who needs you?"

_--I need to know that you're not off on one of your missions._

"Good, then it's settled. Now, go away."

_--Don't get too close to me. It's dangerous._

"You are so difficult, you know that? It's not so bad to have friends."

_--Why do you keep shutting us out?_

"I don't need to be friends with everyone, especially with a nosy brat like you."

_--You've done enough for me._

"Being nosy is way better than being an anti-social warfreak with an insane quest to alienate everyone!"

_--You don't have to be alone. We're here for you. **I'm** here for you._

"Mind your own business! What the heck do you know about anyway?"

_--Why do you have to care so much? Everyone else would have left me alone!_

"I know that you're one of the most coldest-hearted people I've ever met!"

_--And brave, and kind, and selfless and so darn stubborn!_

"Hey, that's enough you two," Ruka said appeasingly.

_--Damn it Natsume, can't you be honest for once? This is the girl you like!_

At this Kokoroyumi gasped. Everyone looked at him. He covered it with a lame cough. Natsume liked Mikan? Based on what he's learned so far, Mikan clearly cared about Natsume. What about Natsume? That was just Ruka's mind he read last. He focused on Natsume.

"Yeah, I've had about all I can take of this," Natsume stood up.

_--Every time. Every time I do this to you, it kills me._

"Where are you going?" Mikan demanded.

_--I'm not giving up on you._

"Away from you," Natsume bit out.

_--I'm sorry. I am so sorry._

Mikan took a deep breath. Then she forced a smile on her face, "Okay, I shouldn't have pushed. I'm sorry. We'll be in the library. Come if you feel like it."

_--I'll be waiting for you._

"How can you be so angry one moment, and then so cheery the next?" Natsume glowered.

_--That smile. I really like your smile._

"It's never good to stay angry."

_--I do it for you. If I'm happy around you, maybe I'll see you smile too._

"That's just the way you are, I guess," Natsume muttered.

_--And that's why I love you._

A crash was heard and Kokoroyumi picked himself up from the floor. He had leaned forward too far. He smiled sheepishly at his classmates and went back to his seat. Natsume and Ruka left the room and Mikan went over to join Hotaru and Yuu.

There it was, clear as day. Natsume Hyuuga was in love with Mikan Sakura.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kokoroyumi walked through the corridors of the Academy. What would he do with this piece of information? 

Nothing. The right answer would be _nothing_.

It was none of his business and Natsume was his friend. However, he felt a little responsible. He could help them. He knew Natsume needed Mikan. As his friend, was there really nothing he could do?

When he got outside, he heard murmurs again, murmurs of the thoughts of the people around him.

…_what a beautiful day…_

…_I wonder if I can levitate Mr. Bear from here…_

…_need to buy something from Central Town…_

…_what came first…the chicken or the egg…_

…_I wonder what Mikan is doing right now…_

Kokoroyumi looked around. There he was. Natsume was sitting under a tree reading. His eyes were on the book, but his thoughts were somewhere else. He went over to him.

"Hi, Natsume."

"Hey."

Kokoroyumi sat next to him, "What came first? The chicken or the egg?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…just wondering. Maybe Hotaru knows. Do you know where she is?"

"Probably at the library with the rest of them."

"Right. Well, I'll just head over there. Wanna come along?"

"Why should I?"

"It's better than staying here by yourself."

"I like solitude."

"Yeah, but let's go there so that you can remember what you like about solitude."

Natsume looked at him, considering the idea, "Okay."

_I guess I'll see what that idiot is up to after all._

"Great," Kokoroyumi said in relief. This was all his could do. If it helped, then so much the better.

They walked in silence, until Kokoroyumi pushed the library doors open and a thought escaped Natsume's mind.

_Thanks, Kokoroyumi. _

- END -


End file.
